


沉默是金

by Stoneinthewater



Series: Not Guilty [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Torture, Veritaserum, not guilty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “我宁可你杀了我。”西里斯说，“接下来我要说一些原本死也不会说的话，要是谁在那之前能杀掉我就好了。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Not Guilty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	沉默是金

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.斯狼无差，时间线模糊，可以看成BA的AU番外；  
> 2.我写BA实在写的太累了，忍不住搞了这篇用吐真剂暴力解决问题；  
> 3.给没看过NG系列的读者简要说明：小天和老斯此前是灵魂伴侣，老伏归来以后为了老斯能潜伏回去把链接切断了，这导致他们的灵魂都留下了创伤，在一定条件下魂创会剧烈发作甚至可能导致灵魂破碎；  
> 4.有拷问场景。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

西里斯给审讯官们带来了不大不小的麻烦。

天知道他们为什么要手动给他灌吐真剂，但不管怎么说他不打算错过这个机会。于是他成功地打碎一个杯子，喷了老高尔一脸，大概还咬断了他的拇指。接着贝拉特里克斯忍无可忍，把他的脑袋固定成仰角直接灌进去，西里斯恰到好处地吸了一大口气，成功让药剂流进自己肺里而不是胃里。最后他们成功的时候，西里斯离窒息身亡也没有多远了。

当然他们会成功，但西里斯对自己的成绩也挺满意的。

“很好，西里斯。”贝拉特里克斯用恶毒的腔调说，“想必你知道这些吐真剂来自谁的慷慨帮助？”

西里斯紧闭着嘴，回给她一个蔑视的冷笑，眼角余光瞥过墙边那个黑色的身影。他可以感觉到药剂正强行接管自己的身体，既然是斯内普调制的，抵抗它是行不通了。照理说斯内普没必要旁观这个，也不知道他还杵在那儿是伏地魔的恶趣味，还是因为魂创，哪个听起来都很糟糕。

“黑魔王建议我邀请你亲爱的灵魂伴侣当观众。”贝拉特里克斯很配合地解释道，“双方在场，想必你们都能放松一些。”

西里斯一言不发。在吐真剂的作用下你不能隐瞒或说谎，只能选择不开口，但贝拉特里克斯肯定不会让这个状态持续太久的。

“沉默是金？不错，我就猜到你会这么选。”果然，“钻心剜骨！”

纯粹是本能反应，西里斯长声惨叫，在束缚中挣扎。一旦开了口，声音就不再受控制了。

“我宁可西弗勒斯不在。”他在尖叫的尾音里说，然后立刻咬住舌头阻止自己说出更多。

耶，他的真话甚至还包括对斯内普教名相称，可真是太赞了。

“太无情了，”贝拉特里克斯装模作样地摇头叹息，“不是吗，西弗勒斯？”

斯内普尽职尽责地扮演着一座雕塑。西里斯抬头的时候，贝拉特里克斯甚至配合地侧了身，显然非常享受同时拷问两个人。他注视着斯内普，确保对方在自己开始之前明白他要做什么，不知怎的这件事好像很重要。

“我宁可你杀了我。”他说，斯内普沉沉地回视着他，“接下来我要说一些原本死也不会说的话，要是谁在那之前能杀掉我就好了。”

“啧，啧。那可不行。”贝拉特里克斯的杖尖慢慢滑过他的下颌，“怎么能让像你这样英俊的男人这么快就死去呢？”

“作为一个卷毛爆炸头的老女人你审美还挺好的。”西里斯机械地说，有点被自己逗到了，“哈！”

他赢得了另一个钻心咒，这次时间要长得多，结束后西里斯几乎无法抬起头。痛苦正在削弱他的自制力，要不了多久贝拉特里克斯就不需要再用钻心咒逼他开口了，他最好赶在这之前反击。

“让我们从简单的问题开始。”贝拉特里克斯抱着胳膊，两根手指夹着魔杖不紧不慢地敲击自己上臂，“凤凰社有多少人？”

“太多了。”西里斯回答，“对于我想对西弗勒斯做的事来说总是太多，尤其是在链接切断之后。你知道，如果你所有的朋友和同伴都用看一对悲惨前男友的眼光看你们，你们就很难取得什么进展。”

幸好他抬不起头，他一点都不想知道斯内普是什么表情。

“你愿意切断链接吗？”

“不愿意，但我肯定会同意的。伏地魔回来了——嗷！”直呼伏地魔名讳的惩戒来得恰到好处，他正愁怎么把话从这个方向岔开，“我希望他至少能对此表现一点反对，但他看起来完全没有，这使得我很挫败。”

“西弗勒斯忠于凤凰社，是不是？”然而贝拉特里克斯还是抓住了这个停顿，口气十足地陷阱。果然斯内普就算在食死徒那边人缘也这么差劲。

“我相信他。”西里斯立刻回答，“邓不利多也是，我猜伏地魔会说他的目的达到了。”

这次贝拉特里克斯折断了他一根手指，西里斯没有再等她发问，直接抢过话头。

“我宁可我不相信他但我确实相信，这就像我爱他一样令人恼火，我试过假装这只是倒霉催的灵魂伴侣、只是性、只是还人情，我对他说我保留链接是为了在他背叛时能第一时间发现，然而在他表示要切断链接的时候我完全没有想到这个，我并不怀疑他。我信任他。并且在他毫不犹豫地切断链接抛下我之后，我仍然爱他。”

西里斯闭上眼睛，在他主动吐实时，吐真剂在他体内散播安慰的涟漪，真是种卑劣的药剂。与此同时他的灵魂阵阵剧痛，也许透露得更多，他会听到自己灵魂撕裂的声音。

“这让我恨死我自己了。一开始我恨的是为什么非得是他，一个食死徒，害死了我最好的朋友。但过了大概十年我接受现实了，我就是有这么倒霉，谁会劝自己的朋友把保密人换成叛徒？导致这一切变得无法忍受的是我有时候开始觉得他也爱我。这从未阻止他的脚步，时机一到，他就会弃我而去，什么也阻止不了。他恨我，他有必须要做的事，爱我之于他只是耻辱和麻烦。我宁可他只是恨我，这样我就可以去想我是被亏欠的那个。”

贝拉特里克斯肯定在说什么，更多咒语落在他身上，西里斯承受着，把自己交给药剂带来的坦诚。他必须在这上面全神贯注，不能停下，也不能说出什么要命的东西。

“我嫉妒莉莉。她活着的时候我就嫉妒她，她死了那么多年我还是嫉妒她，这真的让我感觉自己很卑鄙，因为她同时也是我认识的最好的人之一。她和詹姆是天生一对，导致我没有任何理由把詹姆从她身边抢走，这真他妈气死我了。我早就知道詹姆不会永远是个坏小子，他跟我不一样，早晚有一天他会拯救世界。他会变成最好的那种好人，有一个人人都羡慕的家庭，跟他的好姑娘生一大堆孩子。我只有几年的时间可以拥有他，然后我就得退到他生活的角落里去，当他的损友和孩子们最喜欢的坏叔叔，教他们抽烟和泡妞。等我老了大概会住到詹姆隔壁，一个坏脾气的独身老头子，每天提醒所有人我俩年轻时是怎样一个大混蛋。”

“莉莉把这件事提前了，她激发了詹姆身上好的一面，两年里我每天都看着他逼自己变好，我想说她不配但事实是她配。她又美丽又勇敢又出色，在那些管她叫泥巴种的人面前站成那样骄傲的样子，当他们受到不公正对待她甚至也会挺身而出。我是个混蛋但我知道怎样欣赏勇气。甚至没有等到我们毕业，她就把我最好的朋友从我身边抢走了。但詹姆幸福得要命，而且我们都爱哈利那小子爱疯了，所以我觉得我可以接受这个，总有一天我长大了没准就能原谅她。”

“结果他们都被我害死了，老天还把我和另一个害死他们的人凑成了一对，像个刻薄又恶心的玩笑一样。我不想要，但那解释不了为什么当我意识到西弗勒斯永远不会真正属于我的时候我非常不爽。”西里斯狠咬舌头警告了自己一下，斯内普为莉莉求过伏地魔所以让人知道他还记挂莉莉不算太危险，但泄露斯内普的守护神可能就是杀身之祸，“她不管什么时候都比我重要，对我真正在乎的那些人来说总是这样。我巴不得我和她中死掉的人是我，有时甚至比对詹姆还胜一筹。”

“我想他看看我，只看着我。我希望我能给他的生活带来一些好事——尽管我曾经是完全相反的东西，我想成为他的希望因为他也是我的，即便他不想要，从他把我拖出那片地狱的一刻开始我就属于他。”

西里斯的头猛地向后甩去，他全身抽搐，挣扎着，发出瘆人的惨叫。这次跟咒语没有什么关系，他的灵魂来到了某个临界点。

“杀了我！”他向周围哀嚎，“杀了我让我死吧我受不了了杀了我求你了求你了求你了……”

干得不赖，一部分的他想。如果不是吐真剂，哪怕西里斯着意如此，有些话也是杀了他都说不出——甚至他都不知道。正常状态下破碎的灵魂无法在躯体中留存，这样食死徒们就什么也别想从他嘴里问出来了。他成功把自己的灵魂给说裂开了，这听上去甚至有几分喜感。

不知道是谁干的，西里斯差不多立刻就昏了过去。

恐怖的昏迷时光不必再提，总之西里斯失望地发现自己再一次醒过来了，显然在活人与魂创的拉锯中，想让他的灵魂保持完整的一方又获得了胜利。如果是伏地魔干的，他还有点佩服，因为他真不觉得自己知道的那点东西值得下这么大血本。

魂创剧烈发作的时候每秒都像永恒，所以西里斯没法知道是真的过了漫长的一段时间，还是只是感觉上漫长。不过多半也不会太短，因为他身上拷问留下的伤都好得差不多了。话说回来，不危及生命的情况下，伏地魔没理由给他治伤，所以……

西里斯睁开眼睛。

他立刻确定这是圣芒戈的病房，没准他还打扫过。有人抓着他的左手腕，手背上则是毛茸茸的触感，西里斯慢慢地伸长脖子看了一眼，却见斯内普趴在他床边睡着了，枕着抓住他手腕的那只胳膊，黑发披散下来。西里斯一时有点蒙，因为不管怎么想，作为卧底的斯内普都不该出现在这个场景里。

他抬起手指戳了斯内普的脸一下，后者惊醒过来，满眼血丝，几近仓皇地四顾。

“呃嗨，”西里斯说，他的嗓子里好像长满了锯齿，“你在这干啥——”

他生生把后面的话吞了回去，因为确认他只是醒了之后，斯内普双手抓住他的手，用他的手背贴住自己额头，就好像在对什么神圣的东西祈祷。温热的叹息撒在西里斯手腕上，他哑口无言。

“你对自己干了什么没有任何概念，对吗？”过了一会斯内普说，闭着眼睛，声音几乎跟他一样沙哑，“故意撕裂自己的灵魂，死在我面前……”

“唔，实际上我并不会——”

“那没什么区别！”斯内普把他的手放回床上，“即使你的身体还活着，当我看着你，你却根本不在……”

他疲倦的眼睛注视着西里斯，“你什么都不知道。”

西里斯张了张嘴，感觉自己仿佛突然闯入一个私人的时刻，结果惊恐地发现自己还得当参与者。

“解释一下？”他只得说。

“你知道我如果不能直接确认你还活着，魂创就会发作。”斯内普说，“那你觉得如果我亲眼见证你的死，会发生什么？”

呃，这他确实，没有想到。西里斯感到一阵冰凉的后怕从脖子后边渗进来。

“对不——”

“别他妈跟我道歉！”斯内普吼道，他仍然抓着西里斯的手，拇指放在脉搏处，这动作不管是不是故意的都足以造成某种震撼。

“你什么都不知道。”斯内普又说了一遍。

“我很……”斯内普的手指收紧了，西里斯赶紧把后半部分咽回去，话说他居然能向斯内普道歉，是因为已经把最难堪的部分都说完了吗？“那你……？”

“没什么，你脱离危险的时候我就差不多好了。”斯内普回答。

但你在这守着我醒来，西里斯想。他想到一个更重要的问题。

“神秘人对这个怎么说？”他问，懒得再用伏地魔的名字招惹对方。

“我不会知道了。”斯内普回答，“我不会再回到他那边去。你的情况很危急，所以我采取了一些……没办法自圆其说的措施，让凤凰社把你带走。他不可能再信任我了。”

西里斯感到一只手抓住了他的肺，所以他到底还是破坏了斯内普的计划。这样的事再次发生了，他试着保护某人而结果——

“呼吸，西里斯！”

他为什么要这么做？为什么他还在呼吸？为什么他不——

斯内普打了他一巴掌。纯粹因为愕然，西里斯回到现实世界，看着他发愣。

“见鬼！”斯内普暴躁地说，“你真的认为那对我更重要——那就是我害怕的？我的魂创和能否继续潜伏在黑魔王身边？”

“这听起来挺充分的。”西里斯咳嗽着指出，因为疯子才会不在乎灵魂。有一瞬间斯内普似乎想表示同意。

“我看着你变成那样，还以为那就是最后了，我们的最后，我浪费了那么多时间结果只是再次眼睁睁失去某个我——”斯内普滔滔不绝地说着，他的眼睛瞪大了，“——爱的人。”

他们面面相觑。

“那什么，放松点，”西里斯在莫名其妙变得尴尬的气氛中说，“要论暴露程度，你跟我还没得比。”

他感觉这个场景对应的形容词好像不应该是“尴尬”，但斯内普都特么说爱他了，也许他根本还没醒呢。话说这是真的那个斯内普吗？现在验证身份恐怕来不及了。

“你听到我说的了。”斯内普艰涩地说，一根一根把自己的手指从西里斯手上拉下来。

“我有很多可以做的事，我是黑魔法咒语的专家，同时还是一名魔药大师。”得，这个毫无自觉的自夸语气肯定是他，“我不是非得去做间谍。那原本的确是最好的选择，因为没有多少人能接近黑魔王到我的程度，某种程度上是无可替代的。但那对我并没有比你更重要。我不会用继续做间谍的机会换你的命。”

真他妈慷慨陈词。

“你不是非得……回应，你知道。”西里斯说，“我把那当做对抗吐真剂的武器，所以我大概没资格在优先级上指责你。”

想到他被凤凰社救走而斯内普脱离食死徒阵营，但他荡气回肠可歌可泣的表白还在食死徒中流传，西里斯有点啼笑皆非。

“我们今后最好别再被抓住。”他说，“他们绝壁会拿这个大做文章。”

斯内普给了他一个难以置信的眼神，随即又叹了口气。

“别再那么做了。”他干巴巴地说。

西里斯不知道对方指的是什么，因为他很确定不管他俩中谁被灌下吐真剂，在凤凰社机密和个人感情生活之间都会毫不犹豫地选择把后者倒个底朝天。但斯内普神情中的某些东西制止了他的自嘲和刻薄话，他意识到他们刚互相剖白心意而且在正常情况下这可能直到他们死都不会发生。在他潜意识里对斯内普袒露内心一直意味着巨大而可怕的灾难，事实却证明它完全不必是。

“我用不着吐真剂来强迫我说出这句话：我爱你。尽管你说过你知道。”斯内普抹了把脸，他真的很累，“如果这点对你有什么意义的话——这是我后半辈子为数不多的好事。我不想失去它，我只是害怕你会想把这个也夺走。即便你不希望我爱你，至少我希望你能活着恨我。”

斯内普身上有种破釜沉舟的气势，做好了经受耻辱和心碎的准备。西里斯由此窥见那恐惧的一角，他知道需要多大的力量才能逼迫斯内普对他吐实，因为他也是个宁可把心意作为武器挥向敌人的白痴。老天，他们浪费了那么长时间原地踏步、患得患失。

“操。”西里斯感慨道。

他把斯内普拖过来接吻，免得自己再用言语搞砸任何一件事。

（全文完）


End file.
